


Constellations In Your Skin

by SnakeyElf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Extremis Pepper Potts, Extremis Tony Stark, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Pepper Potts as Rescue, Thanos is a lil bitch, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeyElf/pseuds/SnakeyElf
Summary: It begins in a fight, where our antagonist brings a child onto the battlefieldIt ends with a man, shards of crystal burrowing into his skin to create the most beautiful constellationsIt begins again, in a new time, with new knowledge





	Constellations In Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is brief child death, it doesn't stick, but it does happen.

Tony groans as Pepper helps him up, his ears ringing. Thanos sighs, shaking his head in.. what, regret? Sadness?

It doesn't matter, Tony decides

Pepper gives a loud cry and Tony shakes his thoughts away. There, standing in the middle of the battle, is their daughter. She was _not_ there before

Tony shouts, flying towards her, Pepper right behind him

Thanos is quicker, his hand wrapping around Morgans small arm, pulling her towards him

A small _crack_ brings Loki into Tony's field of vision, and then there's a louder _Crack _followed by a child's scream

"I am sorry, little one," Thanos murmurs, watching Morgan hit with her un-broken arm "But sacrifices must be made."

He lifts her up and no one is fast enough to stop him in time and then

_snap_

In a mockery of what brought them to this time, this place, this situation, Morgans neck breaks

Someone screams. (It's Pepper comfort her _comfort her_)

Tony's mind is blank, nothing but the sight of his daughter, his sweet little Morgan, crumpled on the floor, her neck bent unnaturally

Loki does something and he's cradling _their baby_ (their _dead_ baby)

Tony and Pepper are next to him before either of them realise what's happening, crying

The trio looks up in sync, three completely different eyes alight with the same fire. A dome of green erupts around them, the Chitauri soldiers that touch it getting covered in a green fire, turning them to ash before they can get away

Thanos raises the Gauntlet and the three of them launch at him, and any punches they were holding for later in the fight come out

Steve grunts, slamming the now pointed end of his shield into one of the Chitauri, before noticing the dome of green

"Does anyone have eyes on what's going on inside that thing?"

Rhodey flies over it, catching a quick glimpse and then starts cursing

"War Machine?"

"Tony and Pepper are taking on Thanos! With Loki!"

"What?!"

Tony and Pepper try to get the Gauntlet off, Loki attempts to distract the Titan but he throws them all to the ground

The green dome fades away as Thanos stands to his full height, jaw set

"I am..." He raises the Gauntlet "Inevitable."

He snaps his fingers.

A decidedly anti-climactic _clank_ echoes around him and Tony glares at him, standing slowly with Pepper and Loki on either side of him

"And I am..." He steals a look at Morgans body as the Stones settle in his Gauntlet, orange eyes hardening "Iron Man."

He snaps his fingers and the army turns to dust around them, Thanos looking on. Morgan gasps a little, sitting up and crying, her neck no longer broken

Thanos sits back, looking at his hand, waiting to turn to ash like his army (He wont.). Tony blinks, falling into Loki's arms and breathing heavily. Loki and Pepper help him to sit up against the rubble of a wall, talking in low voices to each other

Nebula and Gamora walk towards Thanos, swords out. They separate his head from his shoulders, together

Tony looks down at his hand, trying to get a look at the Stones but they're... gone?

He makes a sharp noise of pain, feeling several equally sharp things burrow into his skin under the suit. A surge of multi-coloured light rushes through his veins before the pain catches up, leaving him to blink away tears

The multi-coloured light expands, enveloping Pepper and Loki as well as Tony, before it flashes white and Tony and Pepper are coughing on the bridge of the Helicarrier, surrounded by the original Avengers

"Stark?"

"Gimme a minute." Tony gasps, leaning onto Pepper "I just need a minute."

"What the hell...?" Natasha whispers, and Tony snorts "Stark, why do you look like you just got thrown through fifty buildings?"

"Oh, you put it into words and yet it's still an understatement." Pepper laughs, the Rescue armour fading into her body

Tony looks down at her "Y-you- I thought you were just wearing it!"

"We were fighting for our lives, Tony, of course i got the fucking implant."

"You just said 'fucking'! Virginia Potts just said 'fucking'!" Tony cackles, his laughter with a slightly hysterical edge, letting her push him over

A flash of green and the Avengers have weapons out, aimed at Loki

"Please, you didn't think i was in there because i had to be?" Loki scoffs, before taking in the genuine surprise on many of the faces "Oh you poor naive little mortals."

Tony's eyes widen, and his hand shoots out to grab Peppers shoulder

He whispers one word

"Morgan!"

Loki drops to his knees and puts his hands on Tonys cheeks, smiling at him "She's okay, but she didn't come."

"Oh..." Tony feels... overwhelmed, like his head is swimming "...Okay."

This is, of course, when the Avengers _lose their shit_

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this is a mess, i love it, but it's a mess.
> 
> This has more coming at some point, but you can probably tell that it wont be soon :D
> 
> I love me some FrozenPepperony tho, and while Morgan is super cute and i love her, i wasn't sure how to incorporate her into the past, sorry ;-;
> 
> (there's another time travel fic super similar to this that i'm writing but it's nowhere near postable yet)


End file.
